1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination windshield wiper/headlight switch and, more particularly, to a multi-positional thumb switch positionable upon the turn signal post of an automobile, which simultaneously activates the headlights and taillights when turning on the windshield wipers of an automobile, the switching device being such that it may be easily incorporated into pre-existing automobiles, the switching device also being such that if the windshield wipers, headlights and taillights are activated through the thumb switch during daylight, and the driver then encounters night time conditions, a voice will alert him that the head and tail lights should be activated through their normal mode of operation.
2. Description of the Background Art
Throughout the United States, steps are being taken to improve upon automobile safety, both in the production phase and in the regulation of highway traffic. In reference to the regulation of highway traffic, it is noted that many states now require that when drivers operate windshield wipers they must also simultaneously turn on headlights and tail lights. This requirement greatly improves the ability of a driver to see and be seen during rainy or otherwise low visibility conditions.
The present invention, the combination windshield wiper/headlight switch, lends itself to the simultaneous operation of windshield wipers, headlights and tail lights. Thus, the present invention will insure that if a driver is operating his or her windshield wipers, he or she will also be operating the head and tail lights. Furthermore, the current invention overcomes the problem encountered when people drive in the rain during daylight hours and then subsequently park their automobiles, forgetting to turn off their headlights. One of the largest reasons automobile batteries go dead is owner negligence in turning off the headlights. As a result, the current invention will not only markedly increase highway safety, it will help drivers avoid one of their biggest inconveniences.
A further safety feature of the present invention is a voice alarm which will be activated if the switch is used to activate the windshield wipers, headlights and tail lights during daylight hours and then it subsequently becomes dark. The voice alarm will notify the driver that darkness has arrived and that they should activate the headlights through their normal mode of operation. This feature assures that a driver will not inadvertently turn off the head or tail lights upon turning off the windshield wipers.
Many times the latest safety feature for automobiles is only installed into new automobiles, thus making the new safety feature useless for people who already own a automobile and do not wish to purchase a new one. However, this is not the case in the present invention as it may be retro-fitted into any existing automobile. Conversely, it is also such that it may be incorporated into any mass production type setting.
The need for a safety feature of the present type is evidenced by the large number of commercial devices and patents addressing this problem. Consider the large number of U.S. Patents that are representative of known combination windshield wiper/head light switches, as for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,500,119 to Price; 3,519,837 to Nolan; 3,591,845 to Vanderpoel; 3,600,596 to Aloisantoni; 3,824,405 to Glaze; 4,900,946 to Williams; 4,956,562 to Benedict; and 4,985,660 to Cronk.
The patent to Williams discloses a multi-function turn signal switch for automotive vehicles. The switch, however, is for controlling many automobile functions not merely the windshield wipers and headlights. Furthermore, the installation of the turn signal switch would be complex in nature, and not simplified for retro-fit situations as in the present invention.
The patents to Nolin, Price, Vanderpoel, Aloisantoni, Glaze and Cronk all disclose circuitry which is used to switch on automobile lights once the windshield wipers are turned on. None of these patents, however, disclose the novelty of a multi-position switch attachable to a turn signal post. Furthermore, none of the above mentioned patents discloses a warning system to ensure that during night conditions the lights are not inadvertently turned off with the windshield wipers.
The patent to Benedict discloses circuitry to activate the lights of an automobile once the windshields wipers have been turned on. Furthermore, the patent to Benedict discloses a method to keep the lights of an automobile on once the windshield wipers have been turned off. This patent, however, fails to disclose the novelty of a multi-position switch which is readily attachable to the turn signal post of an automobile. Additionally this patent does not disclose the novelty of a voice alarm to ensure that during night conditions the lights are not inadvertently turned off with the windshield wipers.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for simultaneously activating the lights and windshield wipers of an automobile comprising a housing formed as a half cylinder with a curved inside surface; securing means to hold the housing on the turn signal of an automobile; a multi-position thumb switch located on the outside surface of the housing; wires coupled to the switch, one wire coupled to a source of electrical potential and the other wire coupled to a windshield wiper motor and the head and tail lights; and means to sense darkness and retain the head and tail lights energized when turning off the switch in the dark.
It is a further object of the invention to improve the safety of automobiles.
It is a further object of the invention to insure that windshield wipers of automobiles may only be operated with the headlights on.
It is a further object of the invention to retro-fit existing automobiles with a multi-position thumb switch on the turn signal which precludes windshield wiper operation with the headlights off.
It is a further object of the invention to preclude turning off the headlights and taillights of an operating automobile during darkness while turning off the windshield wipers.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiments in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.